


here there be dragons

by riverrocks413



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverrocks413/pseuds/riverrocks413
Summary: three childrenunhappy homesbut they know how to escape
Kudos: 2





	1. the great dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snappy_Dragonier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snappy_Dragonier/gifts).



A world of same  
Same faces  
Same lives  
Same things  
A world of two  
pink and blue  
Black and white  
Yes and no  
Happy and sad  
The people were born, lived, loved and died  
Over and over,  
Again and again,  
Living the same lives  
The same stories  
The same people  
Like a stuck record.  
But in this world.  
If you are very quiet  
And look up at the sky  
At the right time of night  
With a spark of different in your heart  
You might just see them  
Dragons  
Flying high above the world of same  
Wings of stars and sky  
And eyes the colour of the universe  
Free of the monotone of the below  
One of blue, like the still waters of the ochan, deep and knowing  
One of yellow, the brightest star in the night sky, bright and happy  
And one, the most transcendent of them all  
Tumbling above the world below, free from their fears and factions  
The great violet dragon,


	2. the yellow sweater

Mika drew back the heavy curtains that shielded their room from the outside world. It was still dark, the morning sun not yet peeking out behind the cold grey buildings that framed Mika's view.  
They sighed.  
Another day, another day, another day. Every day was the same sometimes. Wake up, go to school, go home, repeat. monotonous and repetitive, until death swallowed you up. But unlike most 15-year-old kids, Mika had an escape. And the little voice inside Mika's head was telling them to fly away, become the sky and wind and never come down. But they had homework to finish, and a brother to take care of. They shrugged on their sweater, a bright yellow garment that their friends had bought them for their birthday. It was warm and soft and reminded them that they weren't alone They decided the small steps of their apartment, lightly hopping over the third bird that creaked like an old man's bones, and came out into the kitchen, where their brother sat at a height table, reading something for school  
“Hey Liam” Mika whispered, not daring to disturb the eerie silence of early morning.  
“Hey Michel” Mika winced at the name of a boy, of a man, a name that they had long since dissociated from. But they knew that their brother was going through too much right now to have to discover a whole new side to their sibling.  
Mika walked passed their brother, to the kitchen counter where a small note from their father lay quiet and waiting.

Hey boys, of to work,  
happy birthday Michael.   
dinners in the fridge,  
love dad

Mika sighed again. Just another day.


	3. the yellow dragon

Wings of sunlight and stars.   
scales that reflected light like mirrors  
so that if you looked up at the sky  
You would think that there are two suns  
A vivatios one   
so bright and happy  
Tumbling through the sky, caring the wind under their wings  
The darkness in the world never sniffing out their light  
The yellow dragon  
The sun and stars


End file.
